black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
VI.
The crew of the Walrus attempts to loot the Andromache. Billy Bones attempts to uncover the truth about Captain Flint and the Barlow woman. Elenor Guthrie makes a decision about the future of Nassau, and Anne Bonny deals with Max's situation. Synopsis On the decks of the Andromache, the crew of the Walrus are attempting to find ways into the ships hold, all while keeping a mindful watch for the Scarborough. In an attempt to blow a hole in the hold where Dyfed Bryson and his men are hiding, they lose an African crewmen, Lars, with a black soot in hopes that he can get close enough to throw the grenade. Lars is spotted by Hayes and shot to death. Deep below decks, several of the slaves, including a female named Eme, are trying to convince Mr. Scott to help them in their efforts to escape. Mr. Scott rejects their requests. The slaves manage to stick a cloth out of one of the portholes. They hope that one of the Walrus crew will see that it is a sign of distress from slaves and come to their aid. Inside of the Guthrie tavern, a large crowd awaits Eleanor's decision about the deal proposed in episode V. Several captains discuss how long it is taking her to say something. After some time, she exits from her office. Eleanor nods in agreement to the deal, and Captain Hornigold says that he will tell the good news to Captain Lilywhite. Elsewhere in Nassau, Hamund returns from the tavern with the news of Eleanor "knuckling under". Anne Bonny stands in front of the tent where Max is being held. After a confrontation, Jack Rackham attempts to dissuade Anne from defending Max again. Anne regretfully agrees to stand down, and Hamund enters the tent again, presumably to rape Max. Back on the Andromache, Billy Bones investigates a letter he has found in Captain Bryson's quarters that is from Miranda Barlow. It is a letter to the authorities in Massachusetts asking for leniency on Captain Flint, stating that he is a good man and is eager to repent his transgressions at sea. It ends very dubiously with the words: "He is caught in a dangerous plot with wicked men who will most certainly kill him when they learn of his betrayal." Bones pulls Gates to the side and shows him the letter and continues to voice his concern about Flint potentially playing with the lives of the crew. Gates tells him that they are in the middle of a battle and that he can do nothing about it at the moment. At Miranda Barlow's cottage, Pastor Lambrick arrives late at night. He tells Barlow that he fears for her safety after finding out that she had been harboring Richard Guthrie. He states that he fears that eventually Flint will do some harm to her. Barlow then explains her relationship with Flint and her backstory of how she was widowed while in London and that Flint brought her to Nassau. She tells Lambrick that Flint was her "deliverer" and there is nothing more that he needs to know. Barlow then asks Lambrick why he is really there so late at night. When he responds that he merely wants to protect her, Barlow rejects this and tells him that what he really wants is to have sex with her. She then seduces him and the two have sex, albeit very briefly, on her front porch. At Eleanor's tavern, Eleanor is confronted by Anne Bonny who tells her that the treatment Max is receiving on the beach from Hamund isn't right and needs to be remedied. Bonny asks that Eleanor kill Hamund. Eleanor rejects this idea and suggests that they wipe out all of the remaining Ranger crew that are still loyal to Vane. To assist her, Eleanor enlists the help of John Silver, who is still locked up in Eleanor's office. Though he initially rejects the idea, Eleanor convinces him to help her when she tells him that he is eventually going to need friends to protect him from being disposed of once he has outlived his usefulness to Flint. Back aboard the Andromache, Gates proposes that four men dangle from ropes over the edge of the ship and try to cut holes into her side. When no one volunteers for the assignment, Flint picks four men, including Logan. Logan immediately rejects the idea, stating that it is suicide and tries to enlist Bones' support. As Bones begins to talk to Flint, Gates jumps in and punches Logan and reminds everyone that when they are in a battle, they must follow the captain's orders, even unto their death. The crew is then alerted to the fact that there are slaves in the hold of the ship when someone spots the white cloth that Eme had hanged out the porthole. Flint looks at the manifest of the Andromache and sees that there are 38 slaves in the hold, including nine priced over 100 pounds, meaning that those nine are strong men. Flint tells Gates that he thinks that those men would jump at the chance to join the fight against Bryson. Below decks, Eme continues in her attempt to get Mr. Scott to help her and the other slaves escape. Just then, a crewman from the Walrus pushes a metal tool through the porthole. Having heard the noise that the tool made as it hit the deck, a member of the Andromache's crew enters the hold to investigate. Mr. Scott tells him that Eme is the one that caused the disturbance. When the man lifts Eme up and turns his back on the rest of the slaves, Mr. Scott jumps up from behind and strangles the man with his chains. Up on the top deck, the crew of the ‘‘Walrus’’ begins hitting the deck with their axes with a particular rhythm. The slaves then realize that this is to disguise the noise of them breaking their chains. When he realizes that something must be wrong, Bryson sends Hayes and a few other crewmen down into the hold to investigate. When they arrive in the hold, they are quickly overwhelmed and killed by the recently freed slaves. The slaves and Mr. Scott then rush into the room where the crew of the Andromache are hiding and begin a fight. Soon after, the crew of the ‘‘Walrus’’, led by Joshua, burst into the room and finishes the fight. During the fight, Bryson is shot in the face with a pistol. He survives the gunshot and begins to crawl toward something. Before he can reach it, he is assaulted by Eme who drives a knife into his back, killing him. Back in Nassau, Silver approaches Hamund and states that he has a proposition for him. He tells Hamund that he was Max's partner and that he wants to sell the information of the schedule to him. When Hamund tells Flint that he doesn't have any money because Rackham lost it all, Silver tells him that's not exactly true. Hamund and the others barge in on Bonny and Rackham as they are lying together in bed. Silver apparently told them that Rackham gave half the pearls to Max before he ever went to the meeting at The Wrecks which means that there is still 2,500 pesos out there that Max had on her and that this means that Bonny or Rackham still have them because they must have surely taken them from Max. Hamund then produces a handful of pearls that he found in Rackham's tent as proof that Rackham is lying. When Hamund asks where the rest of the pearls are, Bonny tells him that they buried them at The Wrecks and that she can lead him to them. Back on the Andromache, Flint approaches Mr. Scott and states his astonishment at finding Scott in the hold, especially after he sold Eleanor out. Scott tells Flint that his agreement with Mr. Guthrie was that he was stay behind with Eleanor to protect her from Flint. Flint tells him that since he just lost six of his crew chasing down the Andromache that he should just throw Scott to them, but he states that he isn't going to do that. Instead, he wants to keep Mr. Scott alive just to show Scott that he and Eleanor will be successful in their plan to capture the Urca and to make Nassau a pirate nation. Below decks, two members of the crew find a powder keg and decide to take it. They are unaware that lifting the powder keg ignites an explosive device. This was the device that Bryson was crawling toward when Eme killed him. The explosion is massive and nearly blows apart the Andromache. However, more damning than the loss of the Andromache to the crew of the Walrus is that the explosion has surely been seen by the Scarborough in the blackness of night. Flint orders that the ships be cut loose from each other and the Walrus raises sails and shoves off and sails away as fast as she can. Unfortunately, their progress is being slowed by a piece of the Andromache that has been blown into some of the rigging of the Walrus. Flint and Bones realize that they must cut the piece of the Andromache off the ship and begin cutting the ropes. While they are cutting, Flint tells Bones that earlier when Gates was talking to Bones, he overheard them mention a letter. Flint demands that Bones tell him what was in the letter. Before Bones can answer him, a volley of cannon fire from the Scarborough hits the Walrus. When the cannonballs hit, Bones apparently fell overboard. As the crew rush to look into the sea, Gates states that the ship can't turn back to potentially rescue him because the Scarborough would tear them to pieces. At The Wrecks, the crew of the Ranger is being led by Bonny to where she "buried" the pearls. Rackham comes alongside her and quietly tells her that he knows this must be an ambush of some sort. Bonny tells him that she partnered with Eleanor in the endeavor. Rackham begs that Slade be spared because he never laid a hand on Max, but Anne more or less states that all must die. O'Malley and several other men that work for Eleanor emerge from behind hidden rocks and begin killing the Ranger crew. Hamund tries to limp away but Bonny catches him and stabs him in the gut with her cutlass, killing him. Aboard the Walrus, the men are holding a memorial service and burial at sea for those members of the crew that they lost in the battle with the Andromache. When they get to Billy Bones, because there is no body to bury, they throw his cutlass into the water. At the brothel, Max slowly walks up the stairs to her room, accompanied by Bonny. She thanks Bonny for what she did for her. Bonny states that she didn't do it for Max, but that she did it for herself. Max enters her room and collapses to the floor, content to being back home. Bonny goes downstairs and takes a seat at a table with Rackham. Rackham asks her what she said to Eleanor and now that she knows where his loyalty lies, which is with her and not his crew, and that once he knows of the crews plan he would notify them. Bonny responds that she always knew that Rackham would choose her over them. Rackham then asks what she is going to tell Vane when he returns and finds out about all this. Bonny laughs at Rackham and declares that he obviously has no idea where Vane has gone. Aboard his skiff, Vane sails into a murky and dark swamp. Walking ashore he approaches a campfire and it is revealed that Albinus is there waiting for him. Memorable Quotes Gallery Bonesflintwalrus.jpg ep6-2.jpg ep6-3.jpg Episodevipro.jpg ep6-5.jpg ep6-6.jpg ep6-7.jpg ep6-8.jpg ep6-9.jpg ep6-10.jpg Vanes crew killed S1E6.png Miranda and Lambrick S1E6.png Hammund mocks eleanor S1E6.png Bryson crawling S1E6.png Albinius and Vane S1E6.png Appearances Characters *Lilywhite *Naft *Eleanor Guthrie *Miranda Barlow *Max *Frasier *Billy Bones *Anne Bonny *James Flint *Charles Vane *Jack Rackham *John Silver *Gates *Mr. Scott *Hamund *Albinus *Dufresne *Dyfed Bryson *Benjamin Hornigold *Lambrick *Joshua *Joji *Eme *Randall *Slade *Hayes *O'Malley *Logan *De Groot *Geoffrey Lawrence *Muldoon *Lars Deaths *Lars * Dyfed Bryson's Third in Command * Hayes * Dyfed Bryson * Slade * Hamund Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau *London (Mentioned only) Organizations *Pirates **Crew of the Walrus *Crew of the Andromache *Royal Navy Ships *''Walrus'' *''Andromache'' *''Scarborough'' Navigation Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes